The Game
by ExquisiteAsian
Summary: The boys of Hogwarts are bonding in the most unusual way. Poor Ginny seems to be caught in the middle of it. In the end, though, it's not about promoting inner house unity, but preserving their dignity and pride. DG
1. Chapter 1: Secrets

Author's notes: This is my first attempt at Fanfiction. I would love to know your thoughts and opinions.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. I wish.

* * *

Deep within the walls of Hogwarts, there is a secret being kept between the 7th year wizards. Centuries ago at the beginning of one school year, the new generation of legal wizards would group together in hallways and whisper among themselves. They would slink off into dark, unused classrooms in the middle of the night to debate the location of the first official meeting. It was settled that on the second Saturday of September the competitors would assemble in the Room of Requirement. A competition of sorts had been invented by the older students and only the most prominent 7th year students were allowed to compete. "The Game", as it was referred to, was highly anticipated and when the school year ended, a book was written to commemorate the ingenious, recreational sport. The book was bestowed to next year's Head Boy and the clandestine game was played once more. For many generations the knowledge of "The Game" would be a mystery to all students until the upcoming 7th year wizards arrived at Hogwarts.

Draco Malfoy cursed. He was being forced to write letters to some of his incompetent classmates. Ever since he had received that damn book, he had to prepare for the new school year. The previous Head Boy had owled him an ancient book with a letter attached during the last week of summer. Apparently, the old Head Boy had realized that only a Malfoy was capable of overseeing "The Game." At first, he had thought that receiving such honor was expected. He was a Malfoy after all. But now, Draco could recognize the hassle of having to organize the entire event.

"Draco, what are you doing?" Blaise Zabini had just entered the Head Boy's dorm. He was Draco's best friend since 4th year after they both realized that most Slytherins were idiots.

"Writing those damn letters. I actually have to write letters to those Gryffindor fools. To Scarhead and Weasel and other gits."

"Oh. So you've decided who's going to compete?"

"Yes. Too bad I don't get to choose the targets."

"You would have chosen a whore for yourself so that you could have won," Blaise laughed.

Draco smirked at him. "I don't need a whore to win this thing. I have the Malfoy charm. I didn't get the title Slytherin Sex God by sitting around and babbling like an idiot. Girls are just attracted to me."

"I'm sure. You're just so sexy," Blaise winked at him.

"I know, Zabini. I'm not your type though so stop checking me out when you think I'm not looking." It was an old banter between the two friends. The first time Blaise had pretended to have a crush on Draco, Draco had avoided him for one week. Blaise had to cast a full body bind on him and inform Draco that he was joking (and heterosexual.)

"One day, Draco, you'll fall for the Zabini charm. Anyway, do you know what you're going to write in the letters you're owling? You can't just write 'This Saturday. Midnight.' They'd think that it's an attack from Voldemort and tell the professors. Or, being the Gryffindors they are, try to take us on thinking that we're Voldemort." Blaise sat down on the edge of Draco's bed.

"I'm not thick. Besides, I already finished writing the letters. They just need to know enough details that will make them want to show up. And get off my bed. We're going to dinner." Draco stood up from his oversized chair that he was sitting in.

Both Slytherins walked to the Great Hall. Girls swooned over two of the most sought-after wizards to ever grace the halls of Hogwarts. A few desperate ones licked their lips as Draco and Blaise walked by them. Draco smirked at them while Blaise chided him for encouraging their behavior.

"Mate, stop. Those bints are never going to leave us alone if you keep smirking at them. They're going to take it as a sign of interest. Do you want a repeat of what happened with Pansy?" The two friends had this conversation at least once a day. That didn't stop Draco though. He was a growing wizard and had a healthy sexual appetite.

"Pansy was a mistake. And shut up. We're here so let's just eat. No more talk about Pansy. It makes me nauseous and then I'll lose my desire for food."

* * *

_To Potter and Weasley_

_As 7th year wizards you are invited to compete in "The Game." This is a tradition that has been at Hogwarts for many generations. Do not tell anyone, including your know-it-all Mudblood. Saturday in the Room of Requirement. Midnight. You are not expected to show up._

_DM_

Ron and Harry read the letter they had just received. After returning from the Great Hall, and eagle was waiting for them in the common room. The eagle had seemed annoyed for waiting for so long and had bitten Ron as compensation.

"DM? That can't be. The only bloke in this school with those initials is the ferret," Ron whispered to Harry. Hermione was sitting across from them reading _Hogwarts: A History_.

"Are you sure? Maybe we haven't ever met him before and he just happens to have the same letters as Malfoy. I mean, honestly, why would Malfoy write _us_ a letter?"

"Do you think he's planning something? Trying to get us in trouble? He's a Death Eater! Maybe it's an attack!" Ron was feverishly whispering into Harry's ear as if he'd just uncovered Voldemort's grand scheme.

"No. He'd never get Malfoy to do it. He'd want to capture me himself. We should just show up, but be extra alert in case. We have one day to prepare. It's already Friday. For all we know it could-"

"Could be what? What are you two up to now?," Hermione asked. She sat herself next to Ron with her book in her lap

"No- nothing. We we're just wondering what, uh, made Snape so much more grumpy today. He was a bigger git that usual, don't you think?," Ron stuttered. He was never good at making excuses.

Hermione seemed to accept Ron's answer. "Well, it is Professor Snape. I assume it's just because we're Gryffindors and we all know that he loathes us. Honestly, to be gossiping about matters so frivolous."

"Yeah. Well, Ron and I are heading to bed now, right Ron?" Harry gave Ron a significant glance.

"Uh, yeah. We were just about to. Night Hermione. You should start going to your dorm anyway. It's a long way." Ron gave a nervous laugh.

"Oh, alright. Night boys."

* * *

A/N: Leave a review and tell me how I did my first time. If you thought it was horrendous, tell me in the nicest way possible. Thanks. 


	2. Chapter 2:Details

Author's notes: Yes, I know that the chapters aren't that long. Bear with me.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Boy-Who-Lived.

* * *

"Where the hell are those idiots?"

"Draco, calm down. They'll be here. They still have five minutes."

"I don't care. It's proper to come earlier than expected for important meetings, such as this." Draco stopped pacing and flung himself onto the couch.

"How do they know that it's important? You just sent them a note demanding that they show up," Blaise replied. He was already sitting in the oversized armchair opposite of Draco and the couch. There was a coffee table with a thick book on top of it in between the two Slytherins.

"I did not demand. I told them they didn't have to come." He looked down at his Muggle watch on his wrist. "It's midnight now. Is it so difficult to be on-" The door to the Room of Requirement opened and eight 7th year males all crammed into the doorway at once.

"It's about bloody time you fools arrived. Did you all get lost on your way here? And stop glaring at me, Weasel, and sit down," Draco sneered at Weasley, who was glaring daggers at him.

"Shut it, Ferret. This could be a trap for all we know. Just be glad we came," Ron replied. He spoke for most of people in the room because they had also thought that the meeting was some sort of trick.

"Be glad that you're here? I was hoping that you'd get caught on your way here. Where's Professor Snape when you need him?"

"You know what, Ferret? If you-"

Harry cut in. "Ron, stop. We don't need any bloodshed. We're here for a reason." Poor Ron was livid. He could get mad at the most trivial comments if they came out of Malfoy's mouth.

"Of course. Listen to Saint Potter over there. He can't continue saving the world if his sidekick is dead," Draco smirked.

"You too, Malfoy. Just tell us why we're here and what does it have to do with 'The Game,'" whatever that might be."

"Well, Potter, since you asked so nicely. Everyone, sit," Draco commanded. His gaze wandered around the room as each of the newcomers tried to find places to sit. There was Terry Boot, Dean Thomas, Seamus Finnigan, Theodore Nott, Anthony Goldstein, Justin Finch-Fletchley and, of course, Potter and Weasley. Blaise was still in his armchair.

"I'm surprised that no one decided to hide and cower in their tower." The Head Boy regarded each of his classmate, contemplating his competition.

"I'm positive that you all want to know why you've been invited to join 'The Game.'" He paused for effect. "Centuries ago, some 7th years invented a game of sorts to pass the time. It is quite simple, really. Each week there is a challenge that must be completed. If you can't accomplish the task, then you are disqualified. There are rules to abide by and you must be sworn to secrecy."

"Why are you in charge of this?" Terry Boot asked. Everyone nodded their head in agreement, wondering why he was chosen.

"Simple. I'm Head Boy. This game was written down in a book and each year, the new Head Boy receives the book from the old Head Boy. Anymore questions? Or can I continue?"

"What are the challenges?" This time Dean had spoken.

"If you had let me continue, instead of asking such a senseless question, I would have gotten there." The blond glared at Dean.

"'The Game' , in laymen's term, is Capture the Girl. Today, a girl will be chosen for you and she is included in each challenge. The last challenge, I assume, is to shag whoever you get with her consent." He noticed that some looked at him in disbelief. It didn't matter to him though. He was going to win. "Now, either you can agree to compete, or you can leave this moment, but be obliviated."

"You can't obliviate us, can you? I don't think it's legal," Anthony cried in outrage.

"Does it matter? I'm a Malfoy. I can do whatever I want. What I want to know is who's in. Zabini and I are already playing." No one spoke for a moment.

"I'm in," Seamus spoke. "It can't be that hard. Girls are already taken with me," he said smugly.

"I'm out." Ron declared.

"Why is that, Weasel? Afraid the Mudblood might find out and then you'll never get with her?" The Slytherin's remark seemed to enrage Ron. It seemed that that was exactly what Ron was thinking; he reached for his wand.

"Put the wand away, Weasley. I'm in." This time, is was Nott who spoke.

"So am I."

"And I."

"Count me in."

"Same here."

Harry was the only person left who hadn't decided.

"C'mon, Potter. Scared that you'll lose to me? I don't blame you. From what I've heard, you've got no experience with females," Draco taunted.

"Don't listen to him. We can leave this instant," Ron spoke.

"You know what, Ferret? I'm in," Harry announced and glanced determinedly at Draco. He just raised one eyebrow in response. Dean and Seamus started to cheer and whistle.

"Enough. Weasley you have to leave now, but I wont obliviate you. Leave before I come to my senses." Ron exited the room glaring at Draco and sending Harry a we'll-talk-later look.

"He doesn't look to happy with you, Potter," Blaise sniggered. He had been quiet the entire meeting.

"Hush, Zabini." The blond picked up the book laying on the table. He waited until everyone was paying attention and began to read from the book.

"_The Game has very simple rules that all competitors must abide by. _

_1. This secret must never be discussed with any person that does not know of its origin. Dire consequences will be the punishment for any wizard that does not hold this abide by this rule._

_2. When participating in a challenge, the wizard must not force his chosen one to accomplish the task. The chosen one must act on her own consent. _

_3. No hints may be indicated to the chosen one. She cannot know about the challenge, and the wizard may not suggest any actions._

_4. If a wizard is disqualified for being unable to accomplish the challenge, he may not be readmitted into The Game or partake in any meetings._

_5. There is a meeting every Saturday night at midnight. Meetings can be rescheduled, but only the Head Boy has the privilege._

_6. At any given time a wizard can resign from The Game. He will be acknowledged as a disqualified competitor and the followings terms apply._

_Good Luck" _Draco shut the book.

"Now that you know the rules, it's time to choose the girls," he said. "You don't actually get to choose, but the room picks for you. It will give you the most difficult girl, which will make it hard for you to finish the challenges."

The Slytherin raised his eyes to look at the ceiling of the room. "Room of Requirement, 'The Game' would like you to pick our chosen ones," he recited from memory. He had read the whole book over the summer.

For a moment nothing happened. All the 7th years looked at Draco to indicate that he had done something wrong. Blaise looked amuse until rolled-up scrolls landed on everyone's lap.

Draco unrolled his scroll and read the name on his parchment. At first, he thought that it was a mistake, but then it seemed only logical. She didn't trust him and therefore he'd have to attempt to woo her. _No matter_ he thought. He was a Malfoy, and Malfoys always triumph. He smirked. It seemed as if Fate was tempting him with this- this _girl_.

He looked up. Everyone was staring at their parchment with horror. "May we continue or should I give you more time to gawk at your parchment? And before anyone asks, no one is permitted to swap their targets." His eyes swept across the room. He had everyone's attention once more. "This first week you are to observe her. You may not come in contact with her. You may not stare at her until you can lock eyes with her. She cannot know that you have taken a sudden interest in her. Meet back here next Saturday. Any questions?"

"No? Good. You may leave now." He scoffed at how everyone rushed to the door. None of them could even compare to him. He had this competition in the palm of his hand.

"May the best man win- me."

* * *

A/N: Leave a review. It makes my day. 


	3. Chapter 3: The Library

Author's notes: HPB is disregarded if you didn't realize it. Sorry if the chapter's not exciting, but well, we can't win them all!

Chapter 3: The Library

------

The Great Hall was crowded with hungry students and staff members all eager to enjoy breakfast. Ginny hated the incessant chatting and loud laughs.

"Hello, Ginny! Isn't such a wonderful, lovely morning? The birds are chirping, the owls are delivering post, and Wrackspurts are infesting the library," Luna informed her best friend in a singsong voice as she plopped down on the bench. Ginny mumbled under her breath and groaned.

"Luna, dear? Shut your gob."

"What's got your knickers in a twist? Did you already visit the library? Those Wrackspurts attacked you, didn't they?" Luna gasped. It would be horrible if her best friend was attacked by such beasts.

Ginny smiled slightly at her friends antics. Luna could cheer anyone up, even if she didn't mean to. She suppressed a yawn and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. "No, Luna. I was studying last night for Potions, and I fell asleep on the couch. No one woke me up, and so I spent the night on a bloody uncomfortable couch."

"Oh, poor you. Sleeping on a couch in front of a roaring fire," the Ravenclaw commented airily.

"Once again, I beg of you, shut up."

Luna giggled at her friend's behavior. "Your wish is my command, your Highness." She stood up and bent over in a mock bow before quickly sitting back down. She piled food onto her plate, and because she was such a wonderful friend, began preparing Ginny a plate also.

Ginny graciously accepted the plate overloaded with pancakes and eggs. "Thanks, hun. I'm too tired to eat though." She set the plate down on the right of her. Her back ached and she never noticed before, but the bench wasn't the best place to sit for relaxation. Her head fell towards the table and gave a resounding thump. "Ow. That hurt."

Gryffindors and students seated around the duo laughed.

"Oh, great. Now I'm a laughing stock. How wonderful," Ginny said sarcastically.

"Sugar-Foot, you were already a laughing stock."

Ginny pretended to glare at the accusing witch.

"Don't you think this dare is expired already? We've been calling each other pet names and what-not for a week now. Hell, Luna, you've even called me Sweetie-Puss." the redhead paused for emphasize before continuing, "In front of Ron! He fainted and we had to take him to the Hospital Wing!"

Last Friday was the official Girl's Night. At the beginning of every school year, Ginny and Luna would cause mayhem in Hogwarts by running amuck. It was a tradition since 4th year, when the two friends met. This year, the two witches opted to dash in and out the corridors, daring their fellow students. Ginny had been dared greet every occupant of Hogwarts with a pet-name. She had skipped through the Gryffindor common room, classifying each house member as either 'darling', 'sweet-thang', or 'snookums.' Since then, Luna and Ginny had been calling each other by odd nicknames.

On Monday, Luna had met up with Ginny who was with the Dream Team in the library. She had approached her best friend and had exclaimed that she had missed her 'Sweetie-Puss.' Ron had started to splutter about his little sister's sexual preference and turned a lovely shade of purple, before fainting. That boy had such a weak heart! Poor Luna had to explain to Ron the next day that she was joking.

Luna gazed at her friend in disbelief. "Of course not, you silly nargle. Dares are forever, until you complete the task. Have you been up to any Slytherins lately and called them Honey-bun or even Sweetie-Serpent?" She looked at Ginny expectedly. "Well, have you?"

Ginny bit her lip. "Well, no. But that's different, Lu. They're _Slytherins_. Do you think they'd appreciate me calling them some ghastly term?"

Luna smiled knowingly. "You're afraid, aren't you? Where's your Gryffindor courage? You _haven't _completed the dare."

Ginny was shocked. "NO! I'm not afraid. Honestly, where'd you get such a ridiculous idea?" Ginny Weasley was not a coward. She lived for dares and challenges. She just hadn't had the opportunity to meet a Slytherin, that's all.

"Really? Okay, then." Luna said, a wicked gleam in her eye. "To redeem yourself, you must befriend a Slytherin, while calling him or her as many names as possible. Do you think you can do it?"

"Of course I can. Have you ever known me to wimp out? Give me your best shot, _Pookiedums_," Ginny replied. Hopefully, Luna wouldn't make her call Snape 'Sexy Sev' or something equally atrocious. Oh, the possibilities. She was faintly regretting boasting to Luna about her Gryffindor audacity.

Luna was scanning the Slytherin table. There were 1st years huddled on one side of the table. The 2nd, 3rd, and 4th years were squashed in the middle of the benches. The 5th and 6th years were flirting with the 7th years. And then she landed on _him. _He would be perfect!

"Zabini."

Ginny blinked. "Pardon me? Who?" She craned her neck to view the Slytherin table to look for this _supposed_ Zabini.

"You know, that 7th year who hangs out with Malfoy? He's on the right of Malfoy right now. Black hair, nice eyes, the only Slytherin smiling. Ring any bells?" Ginny saw him. He was talking to Malfoy while his friend looked annoyed. She looked away before she was caught staring at the Slytherin. Merlin _knows _the rumors would fly if she was caught ogling him.

She scowled at the blond. "I see him. No need to go into details of what he's wearing." She reached for the pumpkin juice. All this talk was making her thirsty.

Luna grinned. "That's wonderful then. Now that you know what he looks like, you can talk to him. So go!" She nudged Ginny.

The redhead started to choke on her drink. Talk? To him? Now? Her friend was crazy if she thought that she would waltz up to the Slytherin table while everyone was eating breakfast. She wanted no spectators- or at least not this many. Everyone was at breakfast! Ron, Hermione, and Harry were sitting further down the table from her! She could envision the events that would follow if she obeyed Luna's orders: Her brother would march up to Zabini, accuse him of poisoning her with a love potion, and then attempt to hex him.

Luna brutally thumped her on her back as she continued to play out the events in her mind. She grimaced at her vivid image of an irate Ron.

"Absolutely not! Can you imagine the havoc that would cause? I can, and it's not a pretty sight," Ginny exclaimed once she could speak again. She had discarded her pumpkin juice and instead attacked her pancakes. For some inexpicable reason, she was feeling less tired now, and her appetite was beginning to pick up.

"Why not? It's perfect. He's eating, and eating makes people happy," Luna commented innocently.

Ginny gazed skeptically at her friend. "Just because _he's _happy doesn't mean that others will be also."

Luna considered Ginny's comment. Alright. So a Gryffindor approaching a Slytherin during breakfast was a horrendous idea. But still. "How about today in the library? I think he's there on weekends. You can talk to him then while I warn others of the pesky Wrackspurts."

Ginny sighed. "Fine. I'll do it then." She grumbled to herself about troublesome Ravenclaws and stupid dares. How had she got into such a mess? It was a regular morning and now- now, she had to be sickeningly sweet to a Slytherin. Someone she didn't know at all! Why did she have to go through with the dare anyway? It was a week ago!

The two best friends ate in relative peace- Ginny planning possible ways of handling the Slytherin and creating pet-names, and Luna wondering about how she could capture a Wrackspurt.

Luna had already eaten all her food and was waiting for Ginny. Ginny finished her plate and stood up. She cast one last look towards the Slytherin table before her and Luna exited the Great Hall.

"Bring it on."

------

Blaise was aggravating Draco to no end. He wanted to know who Draco had gotten, but his friend had just replied with a 'Tell you later.' He had subtly hinted about his witch hoping that Draco would budge, but he hadn't.

Draco glanced at the departing witches. "Blaise, why were those girls staring at you?" He had been observing his damn target for the bloody competition and had noticed that both witches were gawking at his best mate.

Blaise shrugged and smirked smugly. "It's because of my rugged good-looks, and striking features."

Draco snorted. "You didn't even know that they were looking at you." If his bint was lusting after his best mate, then this game of 'Cat and Mouse' was harder than he expected. It was one thing for him having to pursue her, but for her to _want _Blaise; he might not have a chance with her.

"I did too notice."

"Blaise, you sound like a 1st year." Frankly, Draco didn't care that his mate sounded like an eleven year-old, as long as he stopped badgering. Draco wanted to eat breakfast in peace!

"Whatever, mate. Now, are you going to tell me?" Damn.

"Zabini, have patience. _You _haven't given me the name of yours," Draco commented slyly. Hopefully, that would keep Blaise off his back.

"If I do, will you tell me yours?" Or not.

The exasperated blond ran a hand through his hair. Somewhere further down the table, he heard several breathy sighs. He was **that** gorgeous.

He faced his friend who was finishing his goblet of pumpkin juice. "If I tell you, you might ruin my plans. So, no. I'll tell you later- in private." He wasn't nervous about Blaise screwing up, actually. He just wanted more time to plan his strategy. How was he supposed to approach her, anyway? She was always surrounded by classmates, and if not, her wench of a best friend. He had scrutinized her during breakfast, wondering what made her tick. He had analyzed her- physically and mentally- and he came to one conclusion: she had nice tits.

He was male, after all.

Blaise smirked. "Fine, mate. Have it your way. I think I know who she is anyway. You kept staring at the Gryffindor table." He sniggered slightly at his friend's raised eyebrow. "You're not as smooth as you like to think."

"Really? Who is she then?" He was placed in Slytherin for a reason, and was as _smooth _as they came. He was sly, cunning, and devious.

"Is it Granger? She is a Mudblood, and won't go near you," Blaise enquired. It must be her. She despised Draco for all the years he tormented her.

If Draco was not a Malfoy, he would have lost control of his emotions and started to wildly laugh. But he was, and so he chuckled at his friend's pathetic attempt at assuming who the mystery witch was. "Hell no. Do you think I would lower myself to such filth, even to win this competition?"

Blaise cursed. "Damn. I thought that I had figured it out." He stood up and motioned to Draco that it was time to leave. The two Slytherins left and headed towards the library, both hoping to bump into their witches.

------

"You got _who_?" Ron exclaimed as he stopped pacing in front of Harry. He had screamed the last part, but since no one else was in the dorm, it didn't really matter.

Harry was sprawled across his bed facing the ceiling. "Don't make me repeat her name. It's bad enough that she's a Slytherin, but now, I have to come into contact with her." Harry glanced at his parchment dejectedly. Of all the witches this school housed, he got _her_. He was definitely going to lose this competition- and to Malfoy! He could already imagine the smirk of the blond's face. He crumpled the scrap of parchment and shoved it into the pocket of his jeans.

Ron attempted to cheer up his best mate by being more understanding. "Look, mate. You're bloody Harry Potter. You can get any girl, even if she is in Slytherin." It didn't work.

Harry countered Ron's remark. "I have no experience with girls. Do you remember Cho and how that turned out? Let's hope this one doesn't start bawling her eyes out." He closed his eyes. "I don't even know how to come up to her."

Ron brightened up as if a light bulb had gone off. "The library, Harry! You could meet her at the library. Everyone's always at the library."

The emerald-eyed wizard replied, "No, Hermione's the one always at the library. I don't think I've ever seen her there."

Ron grinned. "That's because you don't go to the library that often. I went last week with Hermione, and she was there with Tracey Davis." He stood in front of Harry, and pulled him off the bed. "Let's go now. I think Hermione once said, 'The early bird catches the worm,' so c'mon."

Harry reluctantly got off the bed and smoothed down his hair before Ron commented. "Don't touch your hair. Ginny told me that girls love the messy look. I told her that she's crazy, but she is a girl, so she knows how they think."

Harry groaned at being reminded oh his current situation and covered his face with his hands. "Why couldn't I have gotten Ginny?" He didn't realize what he said until Ron whacked him upside the head.

"Go near Gin with plans to shag her and I will hex you- best friend or not.," Ron growled.

Harry rubbed the spot that Ron had smacked. "Duly noted." He opened the door that led to the common room and strolled out, Ron following him.

The redhead nodded. "Good. Now let's go find Daphne Greengrass!"

And off they went to the library, where many other students were already there. The library was becoming such a popular place to hang out. Who knew that so many people loved reading?

------

I hope you guys like it. If this chapter seemed random, it's not. It'll make sense later. Promise.

If my characters seem OOC, sorry! It's needed to fit the plotline. And sorry, for the wait, but I had testing.

Leave a review, even if it's short, like 'awesome' or 'sucks'. Let's just hope it's not the latter.


	4. Chapter 4: Schemes

**Chapter 4: Schemes**

------

He was pissed.

Draco Malfoy clenched his fist as he watched his best mate flirt with _his _witch. She was twirling her damn hair between her fingers, and laughing at the exaggerated tales Blaise told. She wasn't supposed to be with his mate, damnit. She was his.

The encounter had occurred so quickly and innocently. When he and Blaise had entered the library, she was sitting at the table hidden from Pince with her back facing them. Her garnish, red hair tumbled down her back in soft curls as she had bent her head over the thick Potions book. The blond one- Loony, as she was dubbed- had been lying atop the table staring at the ceiling.

Draco had seated himself at a table where he was able to examine the redhead. Blaise had positioned himself in the chair opposite of him and had propped his feet atop the wooden structure. The Charms book that Draco had extracted from his school bag was a decoy to distract his fellow classmates while he ogled the Gryffindor. His plan would have succeeded, if the wench hadn't felt the need to waltz up to his Slytherin companion and seduce him- or at least try to.

And now, he had to endure their repulsive presence. He observed the annoying bint as she gasped at the story Blaise was recounting from their childhood- tweaked, of course, so that Blaise was the hero while _he _was the victim.

"And then what happened?" she asked in a breathy voice. Her eyes were wide and naïve, her cheeks tainted with the blush that had appeared on her face.

Blaise smirked. He had this witch in the palm of his manly, calloused hands. "I jumped in after him. He was- and still is- my best mate, after all. Draco couldn't swim and was slowly sinking towards the bottom of the lake. I swam towards where he had fallen in and felt as if the water was pulling me down, trying to drown me," he related dramatically, wildly gesturing with his hands, before continuing, "But I didn't give up. I reached in the water for him and felt around. I was able to grab his shorts and hauled him up. He was spluttering and coughing, but he was alive."

"Oh my. Were you two alright?"

"We weren't hurt, except that Draco was now afraid to swim. We didn't go swimming together until the summer after our 1st year."

The blond was fuming. Blaise was making him out to be a ponce! How was she supposed to fall for him when all she could think about was his seven-year old self drowning in the lake at his estate?

The Weaselette had an amused glint in her eye. With the story Blaise had just told, she could blackmail him and ruin his notorious reputation. From all the years of taunting her, she could get her revenge on him with no mercy. Oh, Draco was going to murder Blaise- slowly and painfully.

Draco glanced at the redhead. She had turned around in her seat and had tried to get her friend's attention. Blaise had resumed studying for the Transfiguration, as he had been doing before she interrupted him. Loony was still resting on the table, a Quibbler article laid upon her chest. She raised her head to speak to her friend, and for a few minutes, the two were exchanging words. For all the gold in his vault, he hoped that she was leaving soon with her friend. He had made a complete and utter fool of himself. While _Blaise _had been flirting with the Gryffindor, he had simply _sat _there, of no importance. Neither had glanced in his direction to acknowledge his presence or to ridicule him with the childhood memories being retold. Merlin's Beard! _She _didn't even seem to realize that he was merely inches away. The stupid wench just situated herself across the table from him, while ogling his best mate- gazing at him with a seductive smile upon her lips.

The redhead stood up and spoke to Blaise. Her friend jumped off the table and approached her. "Sorry. Luna and I have to go. It was nice talking to you." And then, he couldn't believe it. She bent her head and pecked Blaise on the cheek. "See you later, Lover boy," she whispered before straightening herself up. She sauntered out of the library, swinging her hips; Lovegood following her, casting one glance back at the table.

Stupid Blaise! How could he win _now_?

Draco had stayed calm and peaceful, only casting threatening glares at his friend every five minutes. Of course, Blaise didn't notice, as he was too occupied being cocky that a lovely, voluptuous redhead had flirted with him. "No one is immune to the Zabini Charm" was the mantra that kept replaying in the olive-skinned Slytherin's head.

The two prefects had continued to study- or at least try to study, in Draco's case- for another hour before packing up. They walked in relative quiet; Draco, still quietly seething, and Blaise, too self-satisfied to notice his friend's inner turmoil.

It wasn't until after Blaise and Draco had returned to the Head Dorm that the blond decided to release his fury.

"Zabini, you idiotic, moronic, bloody pillock! Do you know what you just cost me with your ignorant trifles?" the blond questioned menacingly. He was pacing in front of his bed, where Blaise was comfortably resting with his hands behind his head.

His friend just cocked his head. "No need to be jealous. If you want her that much, you can have her. I'm through with her," he said smugly. If Draco had been fancying the redhead, and Blaise had received her attention and a kiss, than Draco was probably furious. His friend was always so protective of things that were labeled "his."

"I don't want her, you fool. I _need _her."

"Well, that's slightly obsessive, isn't it? Since when have you fancied her- or anyone for that matter?"

"I don't fancy her! Why would I choose her to fancy? The thing is, _I _didn't choose her."

"I know that. You can't choose who you like."

"Blaise, listen carefully. I. Did. Not. Choose. Her. She was chosen for me."

"That doesn't make any sense. Did your father want you to marry a Gryffindor and a Weasley? Or has this been prophesized and you just forgot to tell me?"

Draco stopped pacing and looked at his friend in disbelief. Slytherins _were_ supposed to be cunning and quick-witted, weren't they? "Blaise, you idiot. She's the one! The girl you've been trying to get out of me all day? Are you always this slow?"

What girl? Blaise sat up, his eyebrows furrowed. He hadn't been pestering Draco about any- Oh. Realization dawned on him. _That _girl. Well, Draco sure got one hell of a witch- who just happened to have been flirting with him hours ago. No wonder why his friend was so angry.

"Oh. That girl."

Draco sighed. "Yes. That girl; the stupid, Muggle-loving Gryffindor. A Weasley for Merlin's sake!" He threw himself in the oversized chair that was across the bed and looked up at Blaise. "What am I going to do if she's got only you in mind?"

The two sat in silence. They needed a plan; a plan that would make a Weasley fall for a self-righteous Malfoy.

"I got it!"

Draco turned his head from where he was attempting to burn a hole into wall. He waited expectedly, but when Blaise didn't continue with his plan, he snapped. "Well?"

"I just like seeing you agitated," Blaise said sheepishly, and then ducked when a bottle of ink was thrown at his head.

"Get on with it."

Blaise smirked. For now, he held the power. He cackled in his head. Or so he thought.

"Stop the cackling, Blaise. It's creeping me out, and get to the plan already. I have plenty of ink bottles," Draco reminded him, annoyed. He was not a patient Head Boy. He tapped his fingers on the mahogany countertop of his desk. He always got what he wanted, and at this moment, he wanted a plan.

Blaise sobered up at the thought of more glass bottles of ink being hurled at his head. He scooted to the edge of the bed to speak to Draco. "Okay, okay. She likes me right? So, if I was mean to her, you could be there for her when I break her heart. Or bruise her ego."

That was the most ridiculous idea ever! As if she'd cry on the shoulder of a Malfoy. Was Blaise kidding? No, Draco thought. Blaise was completely serious.

"What would make you think that she'd go to me for comfort?" he asked.

Blaise rolled his eyes. "She's not going to go to you. You're going to go to her. You have to make the first move," he clarified, exasperated.

Draco huffed. "Fine. But it has wait until next week. I can't talk to her this week because of those bloody rules."

"I can put off breaking a Gryffindor's heart. But now you have to help me with my girl. I think she might be tough to break."

"Who do you have?"

"The one and only: Luna Lovegood."

And with that, Draco fell out of his chair laughing. Blaise just sneered at him and chucked a pillow at his friend's head.

------

Harry was sprawled on the couch in the common room. He had spent two hours in the library watching Daphne. She was with Tracey Davis and the two witches were gossiping. He had learned nothing about her, except that she preferred Tracey's company to Pansy when Pansy had invited her over to another table. And then, Ginny, who was studying with Luna, had approached Zabini. Ron had started to shake with rage and had whipped out his wand. When he had seen what his best mate was doing, Ron had already started to mutter hexes under his breath. He had had to stupefy the temperamental redhead and drag him back to the common room. Ron was heavier than he appeared, and none of his classmates had bothered to offer to help. Instead, they had just gazed at him oddly.

Ginny had returned to the common room fifteen minutes ago, and now the two youngest Weasleys were having a screaming match. He should have stopped his best mate and his mate's sister from getting into such a heated argument, but after watching Ron pace around the room muttering curses, he had no desire to. It was tiring, being forced to nod his head while pretending to agree with whatever Ron had said during his fit.

"Ronald Weasley! You inconsiderate prat! I am not after Blaise for his money! Do I look like a slag to you?" Ginny screeched at her brother.

Ron yelled back at her. "You were flirting with the enemy! He's only going to use you. You don't know what he's planning! How could you be so stupid as to trust a Slytherin?"

"Me? Stupid? Because I don't classify Slytherins as evil until proven to be? Not everyone in Slytherin is evil. You just assume they are."

"Everyone in Slytherin is evil, Gin. They never do anything without an intention!" They were glaring at each other. Ginny's hair was sticking to her face as she spoke.

"Have you ever tried to befriend a Slytherin? Not everyone in Slytherin is evil and not everyone who isn't a Slytherin noble. It would do you wise to remember that."

Ron spluttered indignantly. "I know that. But with Slytherins, you have to be more careful. You can't just walk right up to them and have a friendly conversation!"

Ginny crossed her arms in front of her chest. "I am careful. And you just watch. I'll show you that not all Slytherins are evil. Blaise isn't going to hurt me." She turned away from Ron and stomped up the stairs to the Girl's Dorm. Ron sat down next to Harry on the couch. From the girl's tower, they could hear a door slam.

"Well, that was interesting," Harry commented.

Ron sulked. "She doesn't know what's good for her. She's going to get hurt."

"Just let her be. Zabini isn't as vile as Malfoy."

"Right now, I prefer you to Zabini."

Harry chuckled. "I don't think that she would appreciate that." He mockingly craned his head to search for Ginny. "Better make sure she doesn't hear you."

"Ha ha. You're hilarious, Harry," Ron remarked dryly. "I'm sure Greengrass would love your humor."

Harry bent his head. "I hope so, Ron. I hope so."

------

"Stupid! He's so stupid. No one told him to stick his big nose into other people's business. Argh." Ginny was in the bathroom washing her face. She was brutally scrubbing her face, trying to get rid of all her anger.

"I can too take care of myself. I don't need a bloody guard. Honestly. Who does he think he is?" she grumbled. She entered the dorm and wiped her wet face before jumping in bed. She needed a nap. "Blaise isn't going to hurt me." He was such a wonderful bloke.

Ginny had been nervous as she waited for Blaise and Malfoy to show up. How could a Gryffindor approach a Slytherin without engaging in battle? Or alerting the media for that matter? The dare was startling, especially coming from Luna. She had thought that Luna was kidding, but apparently she wasn't. It didn't matter though, because the two Slytherins entered the library twenty minutes after Luna and her. She didn't have any grand schemes and the twenty minutes she had had passed by with a Woe is Me attitude. She had waited five minutes before approaching Blaise; she didn't want to appear desperate, after all. She had swung her hips hoping to attract his attention, and it had worked. Blaise had warmly greeted her, instead of sneering at her like she'd assumed. He had such a lovely voice as she listened to him recount stories from his and Malfoy's childhood.

Every time Malfoy was mentioned, her gaze would stray to the blond. She wasn't very skilled at perceiving people's emotions, but she could tell he was irritated about something. Maybe it was her presence, or maybe he just didn't like the library. When he thought that no one was watching him, he would glare at Blaise. It was a very strange occurrence. Was he jealous that she was talking to Blaise and not him? Or was he annoyed that Blaise made him out to be such a wimp in the stories? She had decided on the latter because the notion that a Malfoy would be envious over a Weasley was preposterous.

She had unabashedly flirted with Blaise, and it was exhilarating. Not because it was Blaise, but because it was fun. He played along, and not many blokes would do that. The winks and laughs that were passed between them were meaningless. She wasn't in love with him, and she certainly didn't fancy him. She was glad that Luna had dared her to befriend Blaise, as he was a wonderful person to talk to. She would complete this dare, and might just get a new best friend out of him.

She had left the two Slytherins since Luna wanted to go visit Hagrid, but not before calling Blaise a Lover boy. Her plan was to gradually force Blaise to be accustomed to being called by some ridiculous term. The kiss on the cheek, though, was unexpected- even for her. Did she fancy him? No, but she wanted to know how far she could push his limits. If he had said something cruel to her, than that would imply he was toying with her. Instead, he had just raised an eyebrow.

The visit to Hagrid would have been entertaining, if she had been able to concentrate properly. Luna and her had left after thirty minutes since Ginny had not been paying attention to anything Hagrid had said. Luna had claimed that Ginny had a horrible headache, and therefore, she should be escorted back to the Gryffindor Common Room. Luna had dragged her the whole way back to the castle and through the halls. The Ravenclaw had then dumped Ginny at the portrait entrance and had advised her to take a nap.

The nap had sounded wonderful, but then Ron was there. He had chastised her like an eleven-year old who had a crush on a 7th year. She didn't need his opinions about Slytherins; she had her own. They were misunderstood, not evil. Too bad Ron was too thick to realize it.

"I'm not going to be played," Ginny murmured, sleep slowly overtaking her. She pulled the warm blanket over her head.

"Stupid Ron. I'll show him. Just he wait."

------

A/N: Leave a review. They make me very happy. And, yes, I know that these chapters are slowly- very slowly- progressing, but life isn't meant to be a nonstop action game. Even if you've got cool wands.


End file.
